marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk/Wolverine: Six Hours Vol 1 4
| StoryTitle1 = 6 Hours Part 4 | Writer1_1 = Bruce Jones | Penciler1_1 = Scott Kolins | Inker1_1 = Scott Kolins | Colourist1_1 = Lee Loughridge | Letterer1_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor1_1 = John Miesegaes | Synopsis1 = Wolverine and Bruce Banner have traveled across the Canadian wilderness to save the life of Kyle Hatcher, a young boy who was bitten by a venomous snake before a summer trip. Along the way, the boy and his pilot Margie White were taken hostage by drug dealers who were subsequently killed by an assassin called the Shredder. The pair finally located the killer on Lake Vague where he tosses the boy overboard. While Banner dives into the lake to save the boy, Wolverine has leaped off his motorcycle and clash with the Shredder, his one-time foe. As the two fight it out, the boat shoots across the lake and crashes on the opposite side of the shore, spilling the occupants onto the beach. Meanwhile, Bruce has pulled the kid ashore and with minutes to spare he reaches into his pocket for the anti-venom he concocted, but discovers that it had fallen out of his pocket while diving after the boy. Thinking it might be in the lake, Bruce dives in to search for it. As Wolverine and Shredder continue to battle each other, Bruce cannot find the antidote anywhere. Returning to the surface, he spots a nearby cabin and carries the boy there in the hopes of finding a phone to call an ambulance. At this point, Wolverine has got an edge up on the battle after slicing off the Shredder's claw-like hand. With his primary weapon gone, the Shredder demands that Wolverine end his life. Logan agrees, but instead of killing his foe himself, he leaves the Shredder to be mauled by a nearby cougar. Inside the cabin, they discover that while Bruce found a first aid kit, there is no phone. With the anti-venom lost and time running out, Logan believes he could hunt up a coral snake so they can make their own anti-venom. Since it needs to be diluted in blood, one of them will have to be bitten. Because of Logan's mutant healing factor, and the fact that Margie lost a lot of blood in the RV crash, it is up to Bruce. Hoping that Banner can keep the Hulk in check, Logan leaps into the forest to look for a snake. Logan finds a snake, and after being bitten, they beging transfusing Banner's blood into the boy. However, nothing is working and Kyle is fading fast. With no other choice, Bruce believes that the Hulk's blood will be able to save Kyle and allows himself to transform into the Hulk. Although Kyle is suddenly infused with the Hulk's blood, the gamma-spawned monster begins to rage, trashing the cabin. Logan tells Margie to grab Kyle and run for cover while he brawls with the Hulk. The two fight it out, until Kyle -- having woken from his coma -- interrupts them. Soon, after Bruce changes back to human form, Kyle is able to call his mother and let her know that he is safe. With the worst over, Logan dumps the cocaine into the lake and after a brief back-and-fourth with Banner about who saved the day and won the girl, the two heroes part company. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Coral snake Locations: * ** *** Lake Vague *** Logan's cabin * Hatcher residence Items: * Old fisherman's phone * Broken watch * Shredder's phone * Suitcase of drugs Vehicles: * Old fisherman's boat * Shredder's motor | Solicit = | Notes = Continuity Notes * There has also been an ongoing feud between Hulk and Wolverine over the years, and the two have fought many times. Their battles to date, were, chronologically, in , , , , , , - 455, , , , and . Continuity Errors * Bruce Banner giving Kyle Hatcher a blood transfusion with seemingly no ill effect contradicts past instances where he had done so. Notably, when he gave his cousin Jennifer Walters a blood transfusion in . Factual Errors * The fact that Wolverine was able to find a coral snake in the Canadian wilderness is nearly impossible. In North America, these snakes are commonly found in the southern United States. A snake of this kind could not survive in northeastern Canada because of the seasonal cold. So a coral snake naturally living in Canada seems an incredibly remote possibility. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}